


亲戚关系（开个车）

by catbone



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbone/pseuds/catbone
Summary: 石墨不行了，换个地方开车





	亲戚关系（开个车）

同居日子过得郑云龙生不如死，阿云嘎真他妈是他舅舅，住了2个礼拜最大的进展就从亲额头到亲嘴，气到郑云龙在微信上骂他，你他妈是不是阳痿！然后有天晚上就拉着阿云嘎喝酒，知道他胃不好，也没敢让他多喝，更像是拿酒给自己壮胆。

然后就仗着酒劲就扒了阿云嘎的裤子给他口，也没什么技术可言，该磕到牙齿的照旧会磕，说不上舒服，但是阿云嘎就是从下身热到脑子，明明才两杯却好像上了头一样，手脚都不听使唤，光会看着郑云龙给他口。

郑云龙看他也不碰自己，气得不行，操，老子就是不会弄！他舅舅这会才反应过来，搂他过来亲他，又好气又好笑，你他妈就不知道自己在干嘛。因为是第一次，阿云嘎还挺紧张的，很怕伤到他，各种前戏，嘴唇、喉结、锁骨、乳头吻了个遍，润滑剂用了半管多，手指都进去三根还说再等等。

阿云嘎就亲他发红的眼眶，非常温柔地操他，那种一潮潮的快感让郑云龙舒服到发软，又难受到燥热，搂着阿云嘎的脖子不停亲他嘴唇，说你他妈别搞我，阿云嘎摸着他的背给他顺毛，让他别急，动作也不见他加快，只是一直不停地接吻。

郑云龙就觉得自己是热的，软的，在快感里随波逐流无所适从，他宁可阿云嘎狠狠地操他，让他彻底迷失在快感里，也不想这样明明已经舒服到快失去自控了，偏偏又觉得不满足。郑云龙就咬着阿云嘎的嘴唇，让他快点，但是阿云嘎只会哄他别急，然后就那么温吞水地把他操高潮了。

高潮的时候郑云龙觉得自己是根被崩到极限又被放松了弦，快感和没有彻底被满足的酸软混杂在一起，脑子糊里糊涂地难受到要疯。偏偏阿云嘎还准备拔出来，动的时候郑云龙才发觉阿云嘎还硬着，就不干了，自己绞紧了不许他动，“你要不行换我操你。”阿云嘎被他搞得头皮发麻，掐着他的腰一下顶进去，郑云龙抖了一下眼眶发热，硬是扒拉开阿云嘎的手开始自己动。

不应期的身体没有那么敏感，郑云龙说不上舒服，可又停不下来，想要从阿云嘎这里得到更多的东西，不仅是性爱上的。阿云嘎就是看着他自己动，觉得他从脸到身体到声音都性感又漂亮，心热眼热地忍不住把人压住直接狠操了一顿。

这下郑云龙满足了，也不压抑自己的声音和反应，腿盘阿云嘎腰上，还主动晃腰收紧，舒服得在阿云嘎肩上背后又抓又咬的，高潮的时候几乎要失去意识了，但是又觉得高兴，紧紧抱着阿云嘎不放手，觉得自己的某根弦到底是被绷断了。

阿云嘎没准备内射，把人操爽了之后拔出来两根握在一起撸射了。当晚郑云龙总算能和他舅舅裹在一个被窝里睡了，只是第二天还会被按时挖起来送去上课，一路上也没什么话，阿云嘎是在想个事，郑云龙是没睡够。

送到之后，郑云龙下车就要走，被阿云嘎叫住，就扒在车窗边看他，阿云嘎想了一路，然后给了他一句，“大龙我爱你。”郑云龙就感觉自己脸烧起来了，这辈子就没那么傻缺过，丢了一句我知道了就要跑，阿云嘎在那喊，“龙哥，给个面子呗。”郑云龙回去拉开驾驶室的门直接亲了好一会，一抹嘴，“知道了，老子他妈爱死你了！”


End file.
